lucky in love
by lullyserenity1625
Summary: when they find out that tess was the who killed or at least tried to kill alex and that she wasnt being brainwarped by kivar they start a fight and have to fight diffrent obstacles.


''Isabel where are you?'' screamed Alex ''I'm downstairs'' replied Isabel "god don't scare me like that'' said Alex walking down the stairs into the basement. ''I'm sorry I haven't got a hold of my powers yet I can't control them' said Isabel. "I know I know' said Alex "you just scared me" "well its not like Kivar just teleported me to him, I'm blocking him out of my mind so he can't" said Isabel "I know, where's max and Liz?" asked Alex "oh there at the mall with Michael, Maria, and Kyle!" said Isabel "oh there not with Tess?" asked Alex "noooo, I hate that bitch Alex, she tried to kill you!" said Isabel "baby you know she was being controlled by Kivar she had no control over herself!" ever since Kivar found out the kind of power we all have he has been trying to kill us all" said Alex "I know but she still tried to kill you!" said Isabel abs nothing excuses that! I just love you so much I don't wanna lose you!" said Isabel starting to cry at the thought of losing the love of her life Alex! "Don't worry baby your not gonna lose me I have powers know she can't hurt me!" said Alex reading her mind unknowingly "wait how do you know what I'm thinking?" asked Isabel becoming a little scared "what do you mean you just said that out loud!" replied Alex "no, no I didn't I thought it" said Isabel wondering what was going on and becoming scared all at the same time "don't get scared honey I'm sure that there is an explanation for this we will just have to talk to max about it when they all get home" said Alex reading her mind again. Meanwhile at the mall Kyle had gone to this sport store to get some football stuff then he was going to catch up with Maria, Liz, max and Michael and go somewhere to eat. (At forever XXI) "OMG Maria look at this shirt it is soooo cute!" said Liz walking, more like running over to Maria. "Aww that is soo cute" replied Maria holding up an equally cute shirt and said "how about this shirt?" asked Maria. Aww that is cute to!" Replied Liz while max and Michael watched from across the room talking to one another about there girls and there problem with Tess and Kivar. "I know she wasn't being controlled by Kivar" said Michael while thinking of how he was going to kill Tess "Michael we have no proof for all we know she is as worried about Kivar as we are" replied Max secretly thinking the same as Michael "yeah? Well how do we know she's not off planning how to kill us?" asked Michael. "Because I'm right behind you" said Tess walking up to max smiling and not giving him any time to respond clearly flirting with him, trying to mind warp him. He blocked her and she frowned. "Bitch what are you doing here?" asked Michael while trying to mind warp Tess into telling the truth about killing Alex. "I came to shop and hang out with you guys! Why are you being so mean to me?" asked Tess "because you killed or at least tried to kill Alex" said Michael storming off to where Maria and Liz were purchasing the clothes they wanted. "He's just upset you should give him sometime" said max to Tess also walking over to where the girls were buying there clothes leaving Tess by herself just as max turned away Kivar came up to Tess and said "how is it going?" while playing with her hair "good I am getting progress with Max, Maria, Liz, and, Alex but the others I am having trouble with" replied Tess sneering at Max, Liz, Michael and, Maria wishing she could kill Liz and take her place as queen with max "all in good time my dear all in good time" said Kivar reading Tess mind." you know sometimes I really wish you couldn't read my mind' said Tess "oh I know I read that in your mind too" replied Kivar watching Tess walk over to max, and the others as they were leaving the store. "Oh hey Tess said Liz, and Maria at the same time then they started laughing realizing that they had said it at the same time "hey guys!" said Tess "where are you going know ?" max asked. "Umm… well we thought we could go out to eat, maybe at….chipotle?" said Liz hoping they would agree. "Oh yea I love that place mind if I go to?" asked Tess "yes we do" mumbled Michael quickly getting a kick from max and a stare from Tess. " no we dot mind at all do we Michael" said Maria looking at him as if she could kill him "OH no not at all" said Michael sarcastically "yea lets go replied Max. as they were walking over to chipotle across the street from the mall Kyle came up and said "that bitch killed Alex...well tried... but it is the same thing" "well nice to see you too Kyle" said Tess "no i have proof that Kivar wasn't controlling her" said Kyle holding up a tape recorder "finally someone agrees with me" said Michael wondering what Kyle had on Tess to make him believe that she really wasn't being controlled by Kivar and really tried to kill Alex. Then max asked "what are you talking about?" while looking at Kyle suspiciously "Here listen to this" said Kyle while playing the tape. It was of Tess talking with Kivar just 20 minutes earlier. "I recorded this just twenty minutes ago when you guys were in forever XXI buying clothes!" said Kyle looking at Tess with hate over everything she done. Liz and Maria were shocked to say at the least. Tess just looked pissed and scared at the same time max looked at Tess and asked "how could you do this to us? After everything we have done for you? I can't believe this you are a bitch!" Tess started laughing everyone was just staring at her "yea, and you fell for it! I have been talking with Kivar even before I met you guys we've been trying to find you guys and kill you all! I can't believe that you guys hadn't realized Its actually quite funny because Kivar has been in you living room max! when you would go to get something to drink or use the bathroom he would come and ask me how I was doing with trying to persuade you guys to trust me you see Alex found out he saw me and Kivar talking once so I had to kill him I couldn't risk him telling you all what I was planning. It would ruin everything." Said Tess to Kyle, max, Maria, Liz, and Michael they all looked at her shocked Then Liz yelled out "you bitch we trusted you, I trusted you." She started walking over to Tess and she held her hand up Tess looked as if she wanted to run away but couldn't she knew what was happening to Liz and she had reason to be afraid "I cant believe you would do this" said Liz then she froze everything around her all except her friends and the bitch Tess she brain warped every one who could see her or saw her and made them believe that they were never there. After that she teleported her, her friends and Tess to the desert where no one was at and shot green sparks at Tess. "Oh my god Liz how did you do that?" asked Michael, Maria, Kyle, and Max all close to the same time. Tess answered for her "well she is an alien just like us along with Kyle, Alex, and Maria were all from antar you healed Liz and sent her, her powers. Her kick is her anger when she gets mad she loses all control her eyes turn black," she then turned Liz around and showed everyone her black eyes. "And she uses her full energy and power strength." Just then Kivar appeared before Tess and said "ahh I can see her powers kicked in." just then Tess shot a pink line of fire through her hands at Liz, Liz held up a shield and blocked it then max shot one at Kivar sending him back a few feet. Liz shot a huge blue, and, red fireball at Tess knocking her out then Kivar sent the same thing but bigger at Liz of course she blocked it with her shield. No one could understand how Liz was tapping into her powers but she wasn't tapping into her full powers which they didn't understand because Tess said that she was


End file.
